


Единые противоположности

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Зарисовка про отношения Хеллбоя и Лиз.





	Единые противоположности

**Author's Note:**

> Седая древность старины, которой уже лет 10.

\- Красный! - сотряс воздух угрожающий крик. - Ты опять кормил своих кошек с помощью моей зубной щетки?!  
Демон, восседая на своем импровизированном троне, смотрел телевизор, гладил кошку и умудрялся закусывать пиво шоколадкой. На отчаянные вопли любимой он, не отрываясь от своих дел, пробурчал:  
\- А что тебе не нравится?  
Лиз, чувствуя, что начинает закипать, постаралась успокоиться, но огонь победил и на этот раз, напрочь испепелив предмет истерики. Следом вспыхнула сигарета в руке Хеллбоя.  
\- Ну что ты делаешь опять? - вяло возмутился он. - Что, нельзя словами объяснить, что не так?  
\- Ты слов все равно не понимаешь! - заявила взбешенная Лиз.  
Кошка, спрыгнув с колен демона, юркнула под стол. Еще много вещей последовали бы ее примеру, если бы были в состоянии ходить. А Хеллбой продолжал провоцировать.  
\- Да у меня идеальный порядок! Тут все на своих местах лежит! Мне так удобней!  
\- А я не могу жить в комнате, где рискую найти свою зубную щетку в консервах для кошек!  
\- Что такого?  
\- Красный! Я так больше не могу!  
Хеллбой слез с кресла и, обхватив любимую за плечи, прижал ее к себе. Пламя поутихло.  
\- Хватит пытаться сделать вид, что проблемы нет!  
\- Какой проблемы?  
\- Ты издеваешься?!  
\- Нет... Как я могу издеваться, если я тебя люблю?  
Лиз вздохнула. Демон, улыбаясь, уткнулся ей в макушку. Плюнув на ссору, девушка обняла его в ответ.  
\- Красный...  
\- Что?  
\- Не трогай больше мою зубную щетку.  
\- Угу.  
Хеллбой утешающе погладил любимую по спине, заставляя совсем утихнуть пламя. Было невероятно тяжело уживаться друг с другом. Они были похожи в главном, но такие разные во всем остальном.


End file.
